Morning Light
by consueelo
Summary: Mya, una chica en un internado, se verá enredada en varios problemas por su habilidad, los vampiros querrán negociar con ella, pero ella no tendrá la intención de hacerle daño a alguien.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

_Nunca creí que sería alguien tan importante o tendría algo con mucha relevancia en mí._

_A los 16 años comenzaron a aparecer manchas en mi cuerpo, no se lo dije a nadie, pero ¿a quién se lo diría? ¿A mi compañera de cuarto? ¿A mis padres? Claro, ellos no están acá, no están conmigo. Me dejaron en un estúpido orfanato sin apoyo, si nada... Sin esperanza._

_A los 17, las manchas tomaron forma y eran letras, tenía letras en mi estómago, en mi espalda, hasta algunas llegaban al cuello._

_Ahora, ya crecieron y las letras bajan por los brazos, siento cuando cambian, cuando cambian su significado, cuando ya el destino no será el mismo._


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I: 

¡Último año en el internado y tenía derecho a irme de ésta porquería! ¡SÍ! Mi compañera de cuarto y yo teníamos pensado hacer una pequeña celebración en nuestra habitación, aunque por pequeña se entiende todo nuestro pasillo, donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida… Francisco…

A él lo conozco hace un año ya que llegó de intercambio al internado el año pasado y todas las chicas mueren por él, pasé medio año odiándolo y luego me rendí a sus encantos y sus movimientos tan perfectos… Tiene los ojos color café claro un poco rasgados, la piel color blanca y el cabello color café y desordenado.

Se corre el rumor de que era modelo y sus padres lo mandaron a un internado para que conociera nuestra situación. No me lo creo.

Nunca hemos hablado, aunque sí me ha mirado, dos veces. Una cuando me caí a medio metro de él y cuando estaba dando una disertación al frente de la clase. Catalina me dijo que esas miradas eran obvias… ¡Tiene toda la razón!

- ¿Sabes? Tu bombón está en la cafetería que te parece si vamos a comer algo…

Catalina tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba en el umbral de la puerta, ella tiene los ojos color extraño, no sé si son verdes o celestes o verde agua… Y el cabello largo de color rubio oscuro, su nariz es puntiaguda y fina, es bastante bonita.

Ella encontró a su media naranja hace un año, cuando Francisco y su amigo llegaron, el amigo la miró desde el primer día escolar.

- Oh por Dios.- Me puse de pie y me cepillé el cabello lo más rápido que pude, lo bueno es que ya me había maquillado y puesto ropa. Unos jeans ajustados, unas zapatillas converse y una polera de mi hermano, que es un año mayor que yo, que había cortado en la parte de abajo.

- Tomás te retará por la polera ¿cierto?-. Catalina se reía, quizás por lo rápido que me movía.

- Vaya, estoy muy interesada en mi hermano… Suelo pensar en él muy pocas veces, y este momento no es una excepción.

Él ya se había ido y no tenía muchas noticias de él, solo cartas que me llegaban (es muy anticuado). La última que me llegó y lo último que supe de él, fue que tiene novia, está en Londres y tiene dinero.

Catalina y yo salimos, corrimos el pasillo como unas locas y pasamos por el lado de Gaspar, su novio. Él iba a buscarla y se unió a nosotras corriendo aunque atrapó con sus brazos musculosos a Catalina y seguí corriendo sola.

Los pasillos eran largos con un tapizado antiguo de color rojo con decoraciones de color crema. El piso era de alfombra del mismo color de las decoraciones. La entrada de la cafetería eran puertas grandes de madera oscura.

Antes de pasar por las puertas ya abiertas me arreglé el cabello y respiré lentamente.

La cafetería estaba un poco llena, era muy temprano como para que hubiese fila para sacar pan o café. Entonces lo vi, estaba sentado viendo su café y no probaba nada. Siempre al verlo solo, sin Gaspar me nacía el sentimiento de querer sentarme con él. ¿Hoy lo lograría?

Caminé hacia él lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba invadiendo su espacio y me miró.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II:

Esta vez no me arrepentiría… Y lo digo en serio, pero me miró, y frente a esa mirada quedo paralizada.

- ¿Eres la mejor amiga de Catalina?-. Su voz lleno mis oídos y en verdad muy pocas veces había escuchado su voz.

- Uhm, supongo que sí-. Respondí con la estupidez en mi boca, di un paso pero sentí que todo daba vueltas.

¿Es verdad o es un sueño? ¿Estoy hablando con él? ¿Una conversación seria?

Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé decidida, su sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara. Tomé asiento frente a él.

- Supones que eres la mejor amiga de Catalina… Me parece interesante.- Me reí mirando su café.

- Bueno, no lo supongo, lo soy.- Mi voz era tímida y sentía que mis mejillas estaban rosadas. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban del nerviosismo.

- Siendo nuestros mejores amigos unos tortolitos enamorados, nos dejan de lado.- Su voz tenía alegría y disgusto mezclado.

- Yo creo…- Sentí que mis palabras no eran aporte con la conversación y él sabía que yo estaba totalmente débil frente a él…- Bueno, no es que me importe, en realidad a veces necesito tiempo conmigo misma.- Le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él me miraba con atención y seriamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Tomó su taza y bebió.

Miré hacia la entrada, deseando que viniera algo que trajera acción pero solo sonó la campana y eso significa clases.

- Está bien, fue un placer hablar contigo, que te vaya bien.- Me puse de pie luego de decir esas palabras. Él tomó mi mano. Lo miré a los ojos porque pude sentir unas ondas de calor que traspasaba por mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban en mis tatuajes que bajaban por el brazo y ahora estaban rodeando la muñeca.

- Gracias, por hacerme compañía.

Solté su mano, todos en el internado sabían que tenía especie de tatuajes en mi cuerpo, pero nadie sabía el por qué ni se atrevían a preguntarlo. Aunque yo tampoco sabía que significaban podía sacar mis conclusiones. Era mi destino y el destino de alguien más que aún no sabía quién era pero era un hombre a juzgar por cómo se referían mis tatuajes a esa persona. Cambiaban cada segundo, aunque yo no lo sentía simplemente sentía las letras correr sobre mi cuerpo.

Me fui caminando y sentía sus pasos detrás de mí hasta que llegué a la sala y me senté al final, porque ese era mi puesto y siempre venía Catalina y se sentaba conmigo, hoy raramente no lo hizo, ni siquiera entró a la sala. Gaspar tampoco apareció y mucho menos Francisco, o sea ¿era la única responsable de mi supuesto grupo?

Escuché la clase hasta que el profesor comenzó a decir x e y, miles de letras más que no entendía ni en pintura.

Comencé a leer lo que estaba rodeando mi muñeca hace un rato, esto era mío.

"_Verás más allá de lo superficial"_

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué significa eso?

Veré más allá de lo superficial… Me fijaré en algo que no solo veo…

Hace un año, los tatuajes, me hablan de mí y de alguien más, supongo que hace un año entiendo que son letras y que es el destino de una persona y de mí.

Tenía que averiguar pronto de quién era ese destino, porque según mis tatuajes le sucedería algo que le daría un giro de 360 grados a su vida.


End file.
